Suddenly Married
by fukaten
Summary: "Kau lihat cincin ini? Kuroko sudah menikah sekarang."
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All characters only belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai!

* * *

Bintik-bintik kecil keringat membasahi pelipis Kuroko. Meski apa yang terlihat sekarang adalah wajah minim ekspresinya, fakta menunjukan, bahwa dalam hatinya Kuroko merasa tak tenang.

Melihat Akashi yang hanya duduk di sebelahnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun dan hanya sesekali mengangkat cangkir untuk menyesap isinya, itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari Akashi yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gunting dan mengacak-acak sofa apartemen mereka ketika melihat Kise datang berkunjung tanpa seizinnya minggu lalu.

Akashi yang diam tanpa kata tapi mengeluarkan aura membunuh, Kuroko lebih takut kekasihnya bertingkah seperti ini. Dan lagi, kenapa Kagami terus saja berbicara kepadanya seolah Akashi tidak ada di dunia ini?!

Benar, semua ini gara-gara Kagami yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan apartemen mereka di akhir pekan seperti sekarang, beralasan kalau dia merindukan Kuroko, teman satu timnya dulu dan ingin mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam. Akashi yang tentu saja merasa tidak senang jika mereka berduaan pun ikut bergabung.

Memang, belakangan mereka jarang sekali bertemu karena berbeda kampus, lagi pula Akashi selalu mengurungnya di apartemen jika hari itu adalah hari libur. Di tambah lagi, tidak ada satu pun dari teman mereka yang tahu bahwa Akashi dan Kuroko adalah sepasang kekasih, yang mereka tahu keduanya hanyalah dua teman lama yang berbagi kamar karena kampus mereka yang berdekatan. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

Mungkin ini juga salah Akashi yang memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Yah, ini semua demi kebaikan Kuroko ... demi kebaikan Kuroko ... demi kebaikan Kuroko.

Kalimat itu bagaikan mantra yang terus berputar di kepala Akashi, setidaknya dengan cara ini dia tidak akan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gunting dan memotong mulut Kagami di depan umum. Tapi ... tidak bisakah bocah Amerika ini berhenti berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting?!

"Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan? Nah, Kuroko, bagaimana dengan kampusmu?"

Kagami mengulas senyum setelah dia selesai melaporkan semua kegiatannya di kampus pada Kuroko, seperti bagaimana klub basket di sana, para seniornya dan juga teman satu timnya. Tidak sadar kalau wajah Kuroko sudah pucat karena dari tadi terus mendengarkannya mengoceh.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Biasa saja." Kuroko hanya menjawab sekenanya, dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lain kecuali apa yang tengah dipikirkan Akashi sekarang.

"Sesuai dugaanku! Memang seharusnya kau pergi ke kampusku saja. Kalau kau mau, kita juga bisa berbagi uang sewa apartemen." Sorot mata Kagami seketika menyalakan api semangat.

Sementara Kuroko sendiri sibuk mengelap peluhnya yang seketika ikut mengucur deras, tentu saja masih dengan ekspresi kalem. "Tidak, Kagami-kun. Aku suka kampusku yang sekarang."

Kagami pasti tidak menyadarinya, bahwa dalam pikiran Akashi sekarang, dia ingin sekali melompat ke atas meja dan mencabik-cabik kepala Kagami tanpa menyisakan satu helai rambut pun di sana.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kupikir kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu." Ekspresi Kagami berubah sendu.

Tidak tahu kalau pernyataan ambigunya membuat Akashi naik pitam, wajahnya menggelap, kemudian berbalik menghadap Kuroko meminta penjelasan. Kuroko yang tahu Akashi pasti salah memahami perkataan Kagami pun segera menggeleng-geleng, berucap tanpa kata bahwa apa pun yang ada di pikiran Akashi saat ini, semua itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Tapi, Kagami yang keras kepala, masih belum ingin menyerah, dia ingin bisa satu tim lagi bersama Kuroko. "Bagaimana kalau kau melihat kampusku dulu, Kuroko? Kau juga boleh melihat kami latihan. Baru setelah itu kau putuskan. Jujur saja, aku sangat kesepian."

Kuroko sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang, ia ingin pura-pura jatuh pingsan dan membuka matanya besok pagi. Tapi, ketika ia melirik Akashi yang duduk tenang dengan ekspresi yang sudah kembali normal, Kuroko diam-diam mengembuskan napas lega. Tersenyum pada Kagami, hendak menolak.

Sayangnya itu hanya kamuflase, Akashi yang masih salah memahami maksud hati Kagami tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Kuroko tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Dengarkan ini, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko ... dia akan menikah."

Kagami seketika terkejut, bukan, bukan karena dia sakit hati mendengar Kuroko akan menikah, dia terkejut karena dia tidak pernah tahu soal ini, dan Kuroko, apa dia tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat lagi?

Kagami, seolah berlakon dalam sebuah drama picisan, tiba-tiba tergagap mainstream. "A-Apa?! K-Kapan? Siapa calon istrinya?"

Akashi tersenyum misterius, lalu melirik Kuroko sebentar. "Sekarang, dan aku calon suaminya."

Kini giliran Kuroko yang terkena serangan kejut mendadak, bahkan ia tidak sempat bereaksi ketika Akashi menarik tangan kirinya, menyentuh jari-jari pucatnya, lalu dengan sengaja mengapit jari manis Kuroko menggunakan telunjuk dan jempol. Tanpa menunggu lama, jari manis Kuroko sudah tenggelam ke dasar mulut Akashi. Kuroko bahkan sempat merinding merasakan lidah Akashi melalui jarinya sebelum rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat tanpa diketahuinya Akashi menggigit pangkal jari manis Kuroko kuat-kuat.

"Ouch! Hmp!" Kuroko sempat menjerit sebelum tangannya yang lain membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Benang liur yang menyambung lidah Akashi dan jari Kuroko terputus, dan saat itulah terlihat pula di pangkal jari Kuroko terdapat garis melingkar kemerahan bekas gigitan Akashi.

Menyeka mulutnya sendiri, Akashi mengangkat tangan kiri Kuroko, yang jika dilihat dari jarak tertentu seperti ada sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Kau lihat cincin ini? Kuroko sudah menikah sekarang."

Kagami syok melihat adegan yang baru saja dipertontonkan, dan lebih syok lagi saat matanya beralih memandang wajah Kuroko yang sudah berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tanpa ingin tahu lebih lanjut reaksi Kagami, Akashi beranjak dari kursinya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko. Sebelum pergi, ia pun berpesan. "Tolong, jangan kau ganggu istriku lagi."

Keduanya melenggang pergi keluar restoran, meninggalkan Kagami yang melongo dengan seisi restoran yang memandang mereka takjub.

Sampai di pinggir jalan, Akashi menghentikan taksi. Berpesan pada si supir untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat, Kuroko yang sedang sibuk mengatur emosinya, tidak sadar ia sudah duduk di dalamnya. Setelah berhasil membuat raut muka sedatar mungkin, akhirnya Kuroko sadar akan sesuatu, taksinya melaju ke arah yang salah, Kuroko tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya.

"Akashi-kun, kurasa ini bukan jalan menuju apartemen kita."

Akashi memandangnya, tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang akhir pekan, orang-orang pasti banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Jika kita pulang ke apartemen, aku takut kita mengganggu mereka. Jadi, lebih baik kita pergi ke hotel."

"Memangnya ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi terpaksa mendesah, haruskah dia menjelaskannya? Seharusnya tidak masalah, ini bukan apa-apa di bandingkan ketika dia menggigit jari Kuroko di depan banyak orang. Hanya supir taksi ini. "Tentu saja kita akan mengganggu mereka, Tetsuya. Bukankah seharusnya kita melakukan malam pertama sekarang? Kita sudah menikah, kau ingat?"

Raut muka datar yang sudah susah payah Kuroko pertahankan pun runtuh. Wajahnya memerah lagi, Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Kuroko sebelum memberi tatapan membunuh pada si supir yang mengawasi mereka melalui kaca yang menggantung di dalam mobil. Sementara Kuroko, sibuk meraih lengan kekasihnya, mencari pertahanan, keningnya menyentuh pundak Akashi, mengubur wajahnya sedalam mungkin sebelum berkata lirih. "Ya."

Akashi tersenyum lagi, menundukan kepalanya, bibirnya menyasar telinga kemerahan Kuroko. "Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sampai pagi."

Kuroko terkesiap, senyum tipisnya luntur sudah, wajahnya kini berubah pucat. Segera saja Kuroko merogoh ponsel di dalam saku celananya, kemudian menelepon seseorang. "Kagami-kun, persahabatan kita sudah berakhir sekarang. Jangan hubungi aku lagi."

 _"What?!"_


End file.
